Words Of A Pacifist
by White Motions
Summary: Amy never looked at the brighter side of life. Jacob only sees the bad. Can these two pacifists find their light? After all, two negatives always make a positive. Jacob/Oc.


**Amy never looked at the brighter side of life. Jacob only sees the bad. Can these two pacifists find their light? After all, two negatives always make a positive. Jacob/Oc.**

**Warning: There will be a lot of swearing and future M rated scenes. So please, don't hate:3**

**-Words Of A Pacifist-**

_**-Chapter 1: Amy-**_

* * *

"This is so annoying…" grumbled a low voice.

Outside where the rain continued to pour relentlessly, there was a rusted red car in the middle of a long dirt road. Lush trees moved in harmony with the wind.

"Come on" the voice hissed louder. Inside the car, there sat an angry young woman, slapping her hand off the dashboard dangerously hard. "Work" she commanded, trying to start-up the car. It rumbled from underneath her with each try, threatening to collapse.

The wind seemed to grow more aggressive the more annoyed she became. Whistling and howling loudly as the rain came down heavier. "Stupid. Fucking. Car" she said, slapping the dashboard between breaks. Her teal coloured eyes peaked outside quickly before slipping down into a frown.

"Unbelievable!" throwing her hands up in defeat, she slammed her back down into the seat huffily, crossing her arms. She knew she wasn't going to dare step outside, knowing she'd only catch cold. Somehow, at the back of her mind she had predicted this would happen. The weather always seemed to worsen whenever she tried to get somewhere. To make matters worse, she wasn't wearing a jacket. It was packed in her suitcase which was in the boot of the car.

This young woman was named Amy. A European girl, brought up in a place called London. You would think she'd be used to the rain and dull weather. But it wouldn't seem so.

Amy blew out a sigh and rubbed her templates. "One more try" she said dully. Sitting forward she relaxed herself very little and placed her hand on the keys. "C'mon baby…" she muttered.

'_This isn't going to fucking work. This piece of shit-'_ The car growled, rumbling and vibrating to life like a lion loudly. Blinking, she raised a delicate brown eyebrow. _'Well what'd you know?'_ Amy thought sarcastically.

"Alright," she snorted "Lets head home"

* * *

Arriving home, she knew she was beyond late. It had already begun getting dark but the weather hadn't seemed to let up. Amy drove up a small dirt road that led into a small opening. In the opening here sat glumly, a small faded grey single house. No one would give it a second glance, but to her it was her home. True, it's not grand or luxurious, but it provided shelter and a place to stay.

Amy parked in front of the house and sighed. She was late. That she knew. The moving van had probably already came and left. It wasn't her lucky day at all. Her head began to throb. All she wanted to do was sleep.

With slow and dull movements she took a deep breath and exited her car. Grimacing as the cold air slapped off her skin, she dashed toward the house, slamming the car door behind her, locking it in the process.

Amy made it to the door, her clothes already damp. She fumbled with the lock, pulling a key out of her pocket. Hearing a satisfying click, she forced the stiff door open and slid inside. Closing the door, she sighed once again and looked around.

The entrance of the house wasn't anything special. Dulled red paint had faded off the walls, almost like it was in streaks as if something had been poured over it. The floors were old wooden, like it had been there for a very long time.

The corridor itself wasn't very long, there were only four rooms but no upstairs. The closest to her left, there was no door which she could see clearly into the kitchen. Brown boxes were stacked high and low. Other boxes were placed randomly at the side of the corridor too.

Amy stepped forward and placed her hand against the wall, instantly regretting is as she cringed away from the cold.. She examined her hand with a frown, it was wet. She smelled it quickly, pulling back quickly after.

It smelled like damp, come to think of it, the house itself had a dull damp smell to it. She looked up, noticing a few cracks in the ceiling. The rain was making itself welcome in her house.

She shook her head and brushed her hand of her trousers and continued on to examine her new home. To her right there was another room, which she figured was the living room. More boxes plagued the area. "It's going to take forever to unpack…" she grumbled annoyingly.

After examining the rest of the house, she noticed the two back rooms were her bedroom and the bathroom. Though it wasn't large, it was just what she wanted. Despite the leaks and flaws, it was only her. No family so she didn't need a large house.

'_I'll start in the morning'_ thought Amy, finding herself in the living room on the couch which she had blindly missed. _'But for now I'd better get some sleep'_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, it would give me great confidence to continue this if you could please review me and give me your opinion:3 Please and thank you!**


End file.
